A-M about Kyuhyun and Sungmin
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: Marriage, kb. perkawinan Pernikahan itu bukan akhir. Orang bilang pernikahan adalah awal. Tapi, mungkin ada halnya sebuah pernikahan akan menjadi sebuah akhir. / Setiap kata memiliki makna. Ini makna dariku, untuk mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.


**Attention, **kb. perhatian

Cho Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa melakukan hal-hal yang dapat menarik perhatian. Atau mungkin dia memang terlahir untuk itu. Memiliki rupa menawan dan suara bak malaikat, sempurna. Tanpa usaha keras pun, Kyuhyun pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian siapa pun yang mengaguminya. Terkecuali untuk seseorang. Dia mengakui mengagumi Cho Kyuhyun luar dalam, terutama suaranya. Mengelu-elukan betapa indahnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat menyanyikan sebuah lagu ketika mereka hendak tidur.

"_I'm Kyuhyun's fans!"_

Hanya pada orang itu, seorang Cho Kyuhyun perlu melakukan usaha keras untuk menarik perhatiannya. Melirik diam-diam awalnya, lalu berubah menjadi tatapan penuh cinta. Bergerak mendekat perlahan, kemudin menciptakan sentuhan penuh getaran. Cho Kyuhyun perlu usaha lebih keras untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin diperhatikan oleh sosok itu, Lee Sungmin.

**Alabaster,** kb. batu pualam; putih jernih

Lee Sungmin memang bak batu pualam. Putih, jernih, indah. Bukan hanya tentang kulitnya yang memang putih. Tetapi juga tentang hal indah lainnya dari sosok itu. Matanya yang indah yang terus berbinar. A-ah, pernah sekali terlihat sendu saat seseorang yang selalu disebutnya _roommates_ sedang sakit dan harus mereka _perform_ tanpanya. Itu pertama kalinya aku menyadari, mata yang sendu sangat tidak cocok dengan Lee Sungmin. Dia lebih indah dengan mata berbinar dan pipi bulat yang sesekali memerah.

Dan hal itu terjadi karena satu nama. Cho Kyuhyun, _roomate_nya, magnaenya.

**Breathe, **kt. Meniup; menghirup; mengatakan

Tidak sekali dua kali kamera menangkap, baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun, saling berbisik untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kita tahu. Entah ajakan untuk mengikuti Sungmin yang ingin menghindar dari keramaian, entah sedikit godaan dari Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu, atau bisa juga sebuah bisikan yang mengatakan betapa mereka saling mencintai.

**Broken, **ks. rusak

Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang orang lain rasakan. Bahagia atau sedih. Jangan pernah percaya pada wajah sumringah seseorang. Karena kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan.

Cho Kyuhyun mungkin bisa tertawa lebar saat bersama Kyu-line, gangnya. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika ternyata di dalam sana, di dalam hatinya, ada sesuatu yang telah rusak.

**Champagne,** kb. sampanye

Kim Ryeowook, eternal magnae itu hanya tersenyum melihat magnae dan hyungnya yang berbincang asik sambil menyesap sampanye ditangan mereka masing-masing. Ryeowook—dan semua orang—tahu benar keduanya merupakan penikmat minuman beralkohol itu. Ryeowook tidak marah ketika keduanya mengabaikannya dibelakang—meskipun seharusnya mereka berinteraksi bertiga karena kamera menyorot mereka bertiga. Ryeowook justru sangat menikmati percakapan keduanya. Dia sangat penasaran mengapa Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin dan sampanye itu terlihat begitu menyatu.

**Childish,**__ks. bersifat seperti anak-anak

Cho Kyuhyun adalah yang paling muda diantara semua member. Lee Sungmin adalah pemilik wajah paling muda dari semuanya.

Diluar kenyataan bahwa Sungmin lebih tua dan Kyuhyun yang muda.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Sungmin memiliki satu kebiasaan, bertingkah seperti anak-anak dengan wajah aegyonya. Wajahnya yang tidak pernah tua. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dibalik wajah dan gaya dewasanya, dia memiliki bakat alami lain, bersifat kekanakan. Menjahili hyungdeulnya, mencari perhatian Sungmin.

**Derestrcit, **verb. merubah batasan.

Entah sejak kapan mereka melanggar semua hal tentang batas pertemanan, persahabatan, kekeluargaan, dan apa pun itu. Bersikap seolah apa yang mereka lakukan ini adalah hal yang wajar. Pancaran mata penuh cinta adalah hal wajar. Terlalu protektif adalah hal yang wajar. Tidak ingin terpisahkan adalah hal yang wajar. Mengelus kepala namja yang lebih tua darimu yang selalu dianggap _hyung _seperti kekasihmu adalah hal yang wajar.

Mereka melanggar semua batasan itu. Merubahnya, menjadi batasan yang wajar, meski sebenarnya tidak.

**Disappear, **ks. menghilang; hilang

Ada fakta yang dapat ditemukan dimesin pencari internet, yang mengatakan bahwa setiap kali Cho Kyuhyun akan pergi melakukan _tour_ bersama _sub-group _ mereka, Lee Sungmin akan selalu meminta Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan bantalnya. Semata-mata hanya agar Sungmin dapat memeluk bantal tersebut selama Kyuhyun pergi. Entah fakta itu benar atau tidak. Tanpa fakta itu pun, semua orang tahu benar, Sungmin tidak bisa bila Kyuhyun hilang dari dekatnya.

**Ego, **ks. aku; diri sendiri

Sebutlah Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki ego paling besar terhadap Lee Sungmin. Dia selalu ingin Sungmin hanya untuknya, hanya padanya. Tidak sekali-duakali Kyuhyun terlihat geram setiap kali Sungmin bersama member lain—yang mungkin menurut Kyuhyun sangat mengancam keberadaannya bagi Sungmin—seperti Si Pangeran Choi Siwon, yang entah kenapa selalu senang memeluk Sungmin, Si Ikan Tampan Donghae, yang selalu seenaknya merangkulkan tangannya dibahu Lee Sungmin-nya, Si Anchovy Eunhyuk, bukankah dia sudah bersama Donghae? Hey, ayolah, Hyuk~ Dan jangan lupakan Shin Donghee, dia terlihat sangat menyayangi Sungmin dan Sungmin terlihat nyaman berada didekatnya.

Hey, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin hanya milikmu, padamu. Percayalah.

"_Dan karena kau adalah milikku, maka jangan berikan hatimu kepada orang lain…"_

**Elf, **ks. anak nakal

Itu hanya sekedar artian menurut kamus Bahasa Inggris yang biasa digunakan disekolah. Bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Elf adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidup mereka. Ever Lasting Friends. Dengan light stick berwarna Sapphire Blue. Mendukung mereka dan Super Junior, selamanya.

**Equivalent, **ks. sebanding; seharga

Terkadang, upaya Kyuhyun untuk menarik perhatian Sungmin, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Hyungnya itu terkadang hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman kecil, helaan nafas, atau bahkan penolakan. Seperti saat Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin menyebut namanya setiap kali mereka ditanya "Siapa yang akan kau jadikan kekasih bila kau seorang gadis?" atau "Siapa yang pantas dijadikan kekasih?" Alih-alih menyebut namanya, Lee Sungmin lebih sering menyebut Ryeowook atau Eunhyuk.

Tapi, siapa yang tahu, jika dibalik kamera, Kyuhyun mendapatkan hasil yang sebanding untuk kesabarannya menahan hasrat pada Sungmin didepan orang banyak.

**Eye, **ks. mata

Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Tidak perduli bila pandangan itu tidak berbalas. Memandang Sungmin dari sudut matanya, memandang Sungmin ketika Sungmin menyadarinya atau pun tidak.

"_Kyuhyun bahkan memandangimu ketika matamu terbuka lebar…"_

**Fake, **ks. memalsukan; pura-pura

Cho Kyuhyun terlalu sering dipasangkan dengan orang lain untuk keperluan kerja. Beberapa orang mempercayainya. Heran. Apa yang mereka percayai dari hubungan penuh kepura-puraan seperti itu? Begitupun Lee Sungmin, meski tidak sesering Kyuhyun. Beberapa dari mereka yang percaya tentang kepura-puraan itu hanya membentengi dari sesuatu yang sama diantara Kyuhyun dan ini, Sungmin dan itu.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, tidak perlu kepura-puraan itu. Kami, tidak membentengi diri. Kami mempercayai. Cho dan Lee yang satu ini bukan sebuah kepura-puraan.

**Foxy,**__ ks. seperti rubah; cerdik

Mereka bilang, mata Sungmin jenis mata foxy. Bening, indah, berbinar.

**Game,** kb. permainan; pertandingan

Selain Sungmin, Kyuhyun teradiksi dengan Starcraft. Bahkan Sungmin sesekali ikut terlarut dalam permainan yang biasa Kyuhyun mainkan. Sungmin tidak sehebat Kyuhyun dalam Starcraft. Tapi mereka sama hebatnya dalam permainan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, mari-berpura-pura-tidak-saling-mencintai-selama-kamera-on.

**Guard,** kk. Menjaga; melindungi

Lee Sungmin lebih suka mengedepankan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri. Sering terlihat Sungmin berdiri dibelakang member lainnya, menangis diam-diam saat mereka mendapat penghargaan. Dan disana ada Cho Kyuhyun. Menariknya kembali untuk berdiri di depan, disampingnya. Menyediakan pundaknya meski harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Mengelus pinggang Sungmin lembut, memberikan perlindungan. Menjaganya.

**Hard, **ks. keras; sulit; sukar

Cho Kyuhyun berusaha semampunya untuk menyembunyikan tatapan penuh cinta untuk Sungmin. Sekeras itu dia berusaha, sekeras itu pula dia gagal. Mata-mata tajam Joyers dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terpancar dari mata itu setiap kali melihat kearah yang sama, Lee Sungmin.

**Harvest, **kk. menuai; mengetam

Apa yang kau tanam, itu yang akan kau tuai. Kyuhyun menanam diam-diam harapannya agar Sungmin menyebut namanya sekali saja saat kamera menyorot mereka dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti, "Siapa yang akan kau pilih untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" muncul. Karena beberapa kali pertanyaan semacam itu ada, Sungmin tidak pernah memilihnya.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu hanya pertanyaan konyol. Hanya andai-andai belaka. Tapi siapa yang menyangka, wajah Kyuhyun begitu sangat sumringah saat sekali waktu Sungmin menyebut namanya saat pertanyaan itu muncul dalam jadwal acara mereka. Menghampirinya, mengenggam tangannya sebentar, dan senyuman tidak pernah pudar dari wajah tampan keduanya.

**Hug,** kk. memeluk; memegang

Sungmin sesekali juga tidak dapat menahan diri jika sudah menyangkut Cho Kyuhyun. Saat sedang melakukan shooting untuk salah satu musik video mereka contohnya. Mereka biasa melakukan sedikit percakapan satu sama lain yang di rekam diluar rekaman untuk musik video. Saat itu Leeteuk dan Ryeowook sedang berbincang dan kamera merekamnya. Disalah satu sudut, sedikit _blur_ dan di sana terlihat.

Sungmin berada dibelakang Kyuhyun dan memeluk namjanya itu dengan erat. Tidak canggung meski ada hyung mereka, Yesung, disana. Tidak canggung, tidak sadar. Pelukan itu terekam cukup jelas dikamera. Hari berikutnya, video itu tersebar di Youtube dan menggegerkan semua orang.

**Illogical,** ks. tidak masuk akal; tidak logis

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin dan cinta yang menyelimuti mereka. Merupakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal bagi sebagian orang. Tapi itu bukan kesalahan. Percayalah. Cinta yang menyelimuti mereka adalah anugrah.

**Joy, **ks. perasaan bahagia; kesukacitaan; kegembiraan

Sulit mengingat kenapa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disebut Joy. Ada rumus-rumus dibalik itu. yang jelas, Cho + Lee = Joy. Kyuhyun + Sungmin = kesukacitaan.

**Kin red,** ks. orang yang memiliki perasaan yang sama

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti tentang perasaan seseorang. Saling cintakah? Saling bencikah? Samakah perasaan mereka?

Tapi setidaknya apa yang terlihat dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dapat membuat kita merasakan bahwa yang mereka miliki sama. Perasaan mereka. Interaksi mereka diam-diam, tatapan mata, bahkan jari-jari yang saling bertautan pun bisa membuat kita merasakan perasaan mereka sama.

**Laugh, **kb. tertawa

Suatu hari di backstage sebuah acara musik. Saat Hyung aneh mereka, Yesung, mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang entah apa artinya, membuat mereka tertawa geli. Si Eternal Magnae Ryeowook bahkan sampai mendorong Yesung saking tidak tahannya melihat kelakuan Hyungnya itu.

Disampingnya, Cho Kyuhyun tertawa kecil hingga bahunya terangkat saat mendengar suara tawa imut Sungmin. Cho Kyuhyun, dia tidak melihat yang lainnya yang juga tertawa keras bersamaan dengan Sungmin.

Matanya, telinganya, hanya merasakan Sungmin.

**Lie, **ks. dusta

Mungkin mereka lebih memilih berbohong seumur hidup dari pada harus dipisahkan. Toh, dusta yang mereka lakoni untuk menutupi kenyataan cinta mereka ini terasa lebih indah dan nikmat.

**Martial arts, **olah raga bela diri.

Meski Sungmin terlihat lembut diluar, kita semua tahu dia punya tendangan dan pukulan yang mematikan. Banyak yang menghayal jika Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membuat Sungmin marah besar, maka dia akan mendapat dua hukuman. Pertama, tidur diluar tanpa kehangatan Sungmin. Kedua, merasakan martial arts kebanggaan namja manis itu.

**Marriage, **kb. perkawinan

Pernikahan itu bukan akhir. Orang bilang pernikahan adalah awal.

Tapi, mungkin ada halnya sebuah pernikahan akan menjadi sebuah akhir.

Hubungan yang selama ini kita yakini, jelas benar. Berita itu juga jelas benar. Pernikahan ini adalah akhir bagi mereka, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, jelas benar.

Percayalah, apa pun yang terjadi hari ini dan nanti.

Dulu, mereka adalah satu.


End file.
